Guiding Star
by Gemini14
Summary: CCS/Slayers Crossover. When Clow Reed, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, decides to embark on a journey to find some missing comrades, what kind of chaos will ensue from his decision? This isn't connected to my 'Lost Radiance' story arc, by the wa
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Guiding Star

Prologue

__

The darkness was quickly closing in. Rezo turned and gave him a desperate look.

"Clow! Get out of here! This is more than you can handle!" Rezo shouted, over the roar of the dark magic surrounding them.

"Nonsense! I have come this far with you, I am not about to back out now! You may be the Sages, but even you need help sometimes!" Clow replied, as the wind whipped his dark hair and robes around. The battle had been raging for hours, and still there was no end to the torrent of evil magic that was pouring out of the chasm. 

"Rezo's right! Run away while you still can, Clow! This was our job from the get-go!" Rain, the only female Sage, said, as she wiped sweat and blood from her brow and looked back at the tumult behind her. Clow stubbornly shook his head. With a single, commanding gesture, he summoned up his sorcerer's staff, and started reciting an incantation. At first nothing appeared to be happening, then a brilliant glow emanated from him, canceling out the evil around him, and strengthening his comrades. Then the Sages watched in amazement as the human sorcerer tapped the ground with his staff, and effectively sealed the chasm, preventing any more evil magic from getting through.

"I would never have believed this unless I had seen it. Well done, Clow." Shiroi, the White Priest and the only elf among the Four Sages of the Age, said, his silver eyes tired, yet pleased.

"Thank you. Now I think I will rest a bit before we move on." Clow murmured, before collapsing into Rain's arms.

"You've earned it, Clow. Rest easy." Rain murmured, as she sat down and settled Clow's head onto her lap, brushing stray strands of black hair away from his tired face as he slept.

"The world is safe because of him. Let us hope that he never has to worry about this sort of thing again." Rezo said, seriously. His companions nodded in agreement.

****

One Hundred Years Later…

Chapter One

Clow awoke to the usual silence of his woodland home. Granted, he enjoyed his quiet time as much as the next person, but there were times that he was actually lonely.

"I wonder how Shiroi, Rain, and Teim are doing? I haven't heard anything from them since Rezo passed away." Clow murmured, as he got up out of bed. Even from where he stood, he could see his staff; it was exactly where he had laid it when he'd returned home a little over a century before.

"_Has it really been that long? One hundred years is a long time to a normal human, but I stopped aging when I used that sealing spell. Time doesn't mean much to me anymore._" Clow thought, as he picked up his staff and examined it. It was a bit tarnished and dusty, but he could easily remedy that. At one time, he'd been known as the 'Sorcerer Supreme' and was feared by all who erred on the side of evil. Now, however, he was a thing of the past, a legend in the people's minds. And that was how he preferred things. Yet, now, as he gazed at his long unused staff, he felt his old wanderlust rising again; the urge to explore the world was reemerging. 

"_What could it hurt? A simple trip would do me good!_" Clow thought, as he raised the staff into the air and whispered a simple spell. A strong wind kicked up as powers long dormant awoke to do his bidding. Within moments, Clow was once again wearing his sorcerer robes, and his pack was ready for travel. With almost an afterthought, Clow changed his staff into an amulet and hung it securely on the clasp of his outer cloak.

"_Now I am ready to go._" Clow thought, as he slung his pack over his shoulder and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back at what he was leaving behind. 

Morning sunlight warmed the path as he walked along. It had been far too long since he had ventured into the world beyond his home and the nearby town. 

"_I wonder how much has changed?_" Clow mused, as he reached a fork in the road and paused to look at the choices he had.

"Hmm………Where should I head first? Sairaag or Seiruun? Or maybe even Xoana?" Clow murmured, thoughtfully. Then he shrugged.

"Why should it matter? At least I am going somewhere!" Clow said, with a smile, as he chose the road to Seiruun. He had heard something about Seiruun sending explorers to sea in search of new lands, and wondered if some of those explorers had returned yet. He had also heard about a powerful sorceress by the name of Lina Inverse, and often wondered what she was like. So deep was he in his thoughts, that Clow didn't realize that he had company until he was almost completely surrounded.

"Well, well, look what we have here? It looks like some idiot trying to pass himself off as a sorcerer! What do you say, Idiot?" a rough looking bandit sneered, derisively. Clow merely smiled at him.

"Good morning. Fine day for a walk, wouldn't you agree?" Clow asked, knowing that by remaining calm, he could annoy the bandit.

"Oh yeah, real fine. Now why don't you hand over your gold? I would rather not hurt you." The bandit said, getting snickers from his companions for that remark.

"Very thoughtful of you, sir, but I just simply can't part with these treasures. Why don't you go on your way and leave me be? I would rather not harm you." Clow replied, almost repeating word for word the latter part of the bandit's demand. The bandit's face turned bright red with fury.

"You little………….! Get him!" the bandit leader roared, signaling for his men to attack. 

"Bad decision." Clow said, as he threw a quick Flare Arrow at them. Then he turned and let the bandits see the bad side of a Fireball. By the time the dust had settled and the smoke had cleared, the surviving bandits had run off with their tails between their legs.

"Well, now, they provided a good workout. I'll have to give my larger spells some exercise later on." Clow mused, aloud, as he continued on his way. The rest of the day was spent peacefully walking through the countryside. Once in a while he would stop to admire the scenery, and note how much things have changed from the time he had last been through there. Then he would move on, his desire to wander winning out over the desire to remain in one place for long. It was towards the evening that his peaceful walk was disturbed. He reacted instantly when he heard frightened screams coming from the small town he was approaching, running, then Raywing-ing to the source of the cries. He stopped abruptly when he saw a hideous creature standing in the town's center, terrorizing three young families.

"Elmekia Lance!" Clow shouted, sending a magical attack at the beast. The monster roared in pain when the spell hit it, and whirled around to face him.

"_Good. Now to lead it away from those people._" Clow thought, as he gazed intently at the creature, knowing that one slip in his alertness could cost him his life. He leaped back when the monster swiped at him with its huge claws, and goaded it into chasing him with more attack spells. He could tell, just by looking at the beast, that it wasn't an ordinary monster.

"_It has attributes of at least three different creatures_……………_it has to be a chimera! But where did it come from? Who created it? Why was it created?_" Clow thought, as he led the creature a good distance from the town, turned, and stood his ground.

"_Now to give my stronger spells a workout!_" Clow thought, as the monster lumbered forward, eyes glowing with rage. With a deep breath, Clow closed his eyes and concentrated. Within moments, there was a powerful aura surrounding him.

"Wind. Crimson flame. Grant the power of thunder to my hand. Digger Volt!" Clow shouted, as lightning burst down from the cloudless sky, striking the chimera directly. With a tremendous explosion, the chimera disappeared, leaving an ugly black crater in the ground where it had been standing. Clow sighed and swiped a hand across his brow.

"That was a close one. But it really wasn't too much of a challenge……..Whoever had put it together had to have been a little inept." Clow muttered, as he headed back to the town. When he got there, he was greeted by the families he had rescued, and the rest of the town.

"That was truly incredible, young man! We owe you our lives!" an elderly man, this one obviously the town mayor, said, as he looked up at the tall sorcerer.

"Nonsense. I was only doing what I thought needed to be done. I couldn't let that thing hurt those people." Clow replied, honestly.

"Still, at least let us show you our gratitude by letting you stay here in our town for the night. I'll give you the finest room in my inn." Another man, this one obviously an innkeeper, said.

"I thank you for your hospitality." Clow said, as he followed the innkeeper to the inn. Once inside his room, Clow sat down on the bed and took stock of all that had happened that day.

"This has been a strange day, indeed. I haven't been away from home a whole day yet and already I have had to use my magic twice! I wonder what else my impromptu journey has in store?" Clow mused, aloud, as a soft knock at the door signaled that dinner was being served downstairs. As he stood, he smiled again; whatever happened, happened. He would just deal with any problems in his own fashion when the need arose. For now, he would enjoy being among people again. Little did he realize that, when he left his room, there was something watching him, something that had a particular interest in his future!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Clow had awakened the next morning, he could tell that breakfast was already under-way downstairs.

"Hmm. Seems that I have overslept. Might as well go down and see what is left." Clow murmured, as he got up, dressed, and descended the stairs. The innkeeper and his hired help greeted him.

"Good morning, sir! I take it that the room was to your satisfaction?" the innkeeper asked, eager to please.

"Yes, very much so." Clow replied, looking away when a loud commotion erupted from one of the tables.

"What's going on over there?" Clow asked, curiously. The innkeeper looked back, then allowed a somewhat disgusted look to appear on his face.

"Oh, that? It's just that sorceress, Lina Inverse. It's a wonder this town hasn't been leveled already, with the way she's carrying on." The innkeeper muttered, with distaste readily evident in his voice. The innkeeper was shocked, however, when Clow approached the table where Lina and her blond-haired companion were sitting, as though there was nothing to worry about.

"Excuse me." Clow said, calmly. Both of the people at the table looked up.

"What do you want?" the redhead, obviously Lina, asked, shortly.

"Would you mind if I sat here? It seems that the other tables are taken." Clow said, politely. Lina shrugged. 

"Sure, help yourself." Lina said, nonchalantly waving a hand to the empty seats beside her and the blond.

"Thanks." Clow said, ignoring the stunned look the innkeeper was giving him. After he had ordered his breakfast, Clow decided to try and talk to the infamous Lina Inverse.

"I've heard quite a bit about you, Lina Inverse. Is what they say true?" Clow asked, with curiosity in his voice.

"Dunno, depends on what you've heard." Lina replied, casually.

"Well, I've heard that you are quite the sorceress." Clow said, getting an almost satisfied grin from Lina.

"You're right about that! By the way, you know my name, but I don't know yours. What do you call yourself? You look like a sorcerer." Lina stated, as she took notice of Clow's robes.

"My name, Miss Inverse, is Clow Reed." Clow said, quietly, so the rest of the inn's patrons couldn't hear him.

"WHAT?! You're Clow Reed?!? The original Sorcerer Supreme?! You're that Clow Reed?!?!" Lina yelped, standing up and gaping at him in disbelief. Clow smiled and nodded, ignoring the fact that the entire dining room had fallen silent and that the patrons around them were staring in awe and disbelief at him.

"Then what're you doin' here?! You were supposed to have disappeared a hundred years ago, after the sealing of one of the pieces of Shabranigdo!" Lina said, as she composed herself enough to sit back down and talk to him. Clow shrugged.

"I did disappear. Then I decided yesterday that I needed to get away from home for a little while. I guess I want to find out what has happened to the three remaining Sages of the Age." Clow admitted, his lavender eyes taking on a thoughtful look.

"Ah, a self-induced quest! Mind if we tag along? I promise not to get in the way!" Lina said, a little too eagerly to actually be truthful. 

"I don't mind if you come along at all! In fact, I would be honored to travel in your company." Clow said, his smile never fading.

"Great! We'll leave as soon as breakfast is over!" Lina said, enthusiastically. It was then that her blond-haired companion spoke up.

"Hey, Lina, who's this guy?" the blond asked.

"Didn't you hear me say his name before?! His name is Clow Reed, Jellyfish Brains! He's the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk these lands since the time of the Ruling Ring!" Lina shouted, as the blond man cowered away from her. Clow chuckled as Lina continued to berate her dimwitted companion. It was then that Lina was struck by how much he reminded her of someone else.

"_Those eyes of his! I've only seen one pair of eyes with that shade of lavender, but how could it be possible? There's no way he could be related to him!_" Lina thought, as she gazed intently at the man's eyes.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Inverse? You seem to be in intense thought at the moment." Clow said. Lina bolted back to reality and shook her head to clear it of the thoughts she'd just had.

"N-nothing, nothing! Just trying to figure out why you went into seclusion, that's all!" Lina replied, nervously.

"I guess my reason was simple; I wanted to rest awhile away from everyone else. After that battle a hundred years ago, I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to rest. Though I wonder, if I had been wandering around even two years ago, would I have been able to have made a difference in Rezo?" Clow mused, his smile fading into a look of deep regret.

"It wasn't your fault. Rezo had apparently been taken over by Shabranigdo a long time before. I mean, he transformed his own grandson into a chimera, for pity's sake!" Lina said, then clapped her hands over her mouth when she'd realized that she had just told Clow of Zelgadis' secret.

"Rezo did that to his own flesh and blood? Why?" Clow asked, shocked by this revelation. Lina shrugged.

"No clue, but I think he just wanted to test his powers on someone, that's all." Lina guessed, backing up a bit when Clow's soft lavender eyes hardened a bit at the thought.

"Where is his grandson now? Do you know?" Clow asked, with a little more intensity behind his voice.

"I have no idea. He hasn't been in touch with us since we defeated Dark Star and Valgaav. He's been in search for a cure for a long time and I don't think he'll ever find it." Lina said, actually feeling sorry for the blue chimera.

"I think I know of a spell that might permanently revert him to human form, but it is extremely risky." Clow said, quietly, his face taking on a serious expression for the first time that day.

"You mean you could actually cure Zel? But how?" the blond man, whose name happened to be Gourry, asked, for once catching on to what was being talked about.

"It would take a lot of power from all three houses of magic to reverse what Rezo had done, since he had drawn from those three to shape the chimera body." Clow said, watching as patrons started to leave, breakfast hour now coming to an end.

"When you say the three houses, you mean dark, white, and shamanist magic, don't you?" Lina asked. This got another nod from Clow.

"It takes those three to create chimeras……………and it takes those same three to take them apart. To undo the transformation, if you will." Clow explained. 

"I see…………..So that means we're gonna have to track him down. But first, we need to head to Seiruun and pick up Amelia. She'd want to come along as well. Do you object to this?" Lina asked, being uncharacteristically polite.

"No, I don't object at all. I was heading to Seiruun anyway before my run in with a chimera yesterday. But who is Amelia? Is she a friend of yours? And what relation is she to Rezo's grandson?" Clow asked, curiously.

"I'll explain later, let's go ahead and get going, before it gets too late." Lina said, as she stood, signaling Gourry (who had dozed off during the complex conversation and had just woken up) to do the same. Clow followed suit and soon they were on their way. Despite being loud and temperamental, Lina proved to be a good traveling companion. In some ways, Clow found himself seeing something of the Green Priestess in the fiery sorceress.

"_I remember when Rain would get a little put off with me for being so obnoxious. Lina is the same as she was when she would get annoyed. I hope they are well. Teim. Rain. Shiroi. I hope that they are still alive._" Clow thought, his lavender eyes taking on a slight look of worry as he thought of his old comrades. The trio weren't even aware that they had acquired a shadow until he suddenly appeared near Lina.

"Konnichiwa, Lina-chan!" a purple-haired Mazoku chirped, happily, startling the sorceress a little.

"Xellos! What the hell are you doin' here?!" Lina asked, a little annoyed that the Mazoku had gotten the jump on her. The Mazoku shrugged.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos replied, cheerily.

"Figures." Lina muttered, not noticing when Clow gave Xellos a speculative look. Xellos noticed this and jumped back slightly; he'd never gotten a look like that from a human before!

"So, I suppose you're going to be tagging along as well?" Lina asked, with some sarcasm in her voice. Xellos grinned and nodded.

"Hai, Lina-chan! For once you have guessed right!" Xellos said, cheekily. Lina sighed.

"Then let's get going." Lina muttered. The rest of the day was spent traveling across the countryside. The pace was a bit faster than Clow's had been the day before, but he didn't complain, since he was still getting to know his new traveling companions. Gourry was a simple-minded man, but, from what Lina had told him before Xellos had joined them, he was an excellent swordsman. Xellos was proving to be just as interesting to learn about, since neither Lina nor Gourry knew much about him, other than the fact that he was a Mazoku.

"_Well, two out of the four races are here. I wonder if we'll meet any Ryuzoku or elves along the way?_" Clow thought, smiling when they reached a high hill and looked out across the land. The sight that greeted them was astonishing; there stood the capital of white magic, Seiruun, in all it's splendor. It stood shining in the late afternoon sunlight, reminding Clow of a pearl in its luminance. 

"Let's enter, shall we?" Clow asked. He got a nod from Lina and Gourry as they began to approach the gates of the city. For a long time, the group remained silent as they walked through the busy streets, then Xellos spoke up.

"Hey, minna, why don't we stop to pick up some of that soft serve Seiruun is so famous for?" Xellos suggested. This immediately brightened Lina's expression.

"Great idea! For once we're thinking the same thing! Want some, Clow?" Lina asked.

"I think I will try some." Clow said, pleasurably, as he followed Lina to the nearest ice cream vendor. Needless to say, Clow was a bit surprised when both Gourry and Lina chose to get all of the flavors the vendor had to offer, but, then again, he'd seen how much food the two could put away already.

"And what flavor do you want, sir?" the vendor asked, with some exasperation in her voice.

"Do you have anything that is cherry flavored?" Clow asked.

"Yep. Here ya go." The vendor said, relieved that Clow hadn't asked for all of the flavors. Clow chuckled as Lina and Gourry attacked their ice cream cones with the gusto only they could show.

"So, where does this Amelia person live?" Clow asked, as he sedately licked the sweet concoction off of his fingers.

"The Royal Palace. She's a princess of Seiruun." Lina replied, from around a mouthful of ice cream. Clow raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"That's news to me. But wouldn't we have a hard time getting into the palace?" Clow asked.

"Nah. Prince Phil, Amelia's father, knows us, so he won't object to Gourry and me coming in. But I don't know how he'll react to you, or how Amelia will react, for that matter. I have no doubt that everyone here has heard about my battle against Shabranigdo, and the part Rezo had to play. They would probably be leery of you since the circumstances of your emergence from solitude are similar to those of Rezo." Lina said, noticing when the tall sorcerer flinched at being compared to the possessed Rezo.

"Ouch." Xellos muttered, with a hint of humor in his voice. His three companions ignored him.

"Sorry about sayin' that, Clow, but that is how other people will see you if you were to announce who you were." Lina said, getting a look of sad understanding from Clow.

"As unfortunate as it is, you are right. People will be uneasy around me, especially since Rezo had put this land in such peril by releasing Shabranigdo; an evil he, his fellow Sages, and I, had worked so hard to seal away a century ago." Clow said, with much sadness in his voice. 

"Hey, before you get depressed, let's go and pick up Amelia!" Lina said, hoping to lighten the situation a little. Clow gave her a slight smile, then nodded ever so slightly. With Lina leading the way, the group quickly crossed the distance between them and the castle. To Lina's surprise, Xellos remained right with them.

"_Xellos is acting strange. I wonder why he hasn't disappeared by now?_" Lina wondered, as some guards stopped them to ask who they were.

"What's your business here?" One guard asked, as he and his companion crossed spears and barred their path.

"We're here to see Amelia. By the way, you guys should know who I am by now." Lina said, with a hint of a threat in her voice. Both guards paled.

"O-of course! Lina Inverse! Come right on in!" the guards said, nervously and in unison, as they hastily stepped aside and allowed them to pass. Clow arched an eyebrow as they walked past the trembling guards.

"Rather unorthodox way of getting inside a royal palace, wouldn't you agree?" Clow asked, with a slight hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah, and what do you make of it?" Lina said, in response, sounding like her patience was wearing thin. Clow shrugged, but before he could say anything, a cheerful voice caught their attention.

"Lina-san! Gourry-san! Xellos-san! It's so great to see all of you again!" a dark haired girl with sapphire blue eyes, shouted, as she barreled into and hugged a startled Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev; Xellos having been too quick for her to catch.

"Good to see you too, Amelia. But it's only been about a year and a half! You act like you haven't seen us for ten years!" Lina said, gasping for air in the midst of the smaller girl's bear hug. Clow laughed softly at the scene, getting a dirty look from Lina as a result. 

"But it's been so quiet since Dark Star's defeat! And I haven't even heard from either one of you, or Zelgadis-san in such a long while!" Amelia said, as she released the pair from her hug and looked happily up at them.

"Don't tell me you've gotten bored, Amelia!" Lina teased. Amelia blushed, rather embarrassed that what Lina had just said was true.

"It seems that even the Royal Family of Seiruun can get the wanderlust." Clow murmured, his soft voice finally getting the attention of the princess.

"Hey, Lina, who is this?" Amelia asked, curiously, as she looked up at the sorcerer.

"This, Amelia, is none other than the legendary Sorcerer Supreme himself; Clow Reed." Lina said, grinning despite herself. Amelia's eyes filled with wonder.

"You're Clow Reed? You're the real Clow Reed?" Amelia asked, her voice soft and reverent, for once. Clow smiled gently and nodded, kneeling down so he would be the one looking up instead of her.

"Yes, Princess, I am indeed Clow Reed. Lina has told me about Zelgadis' plight, and of his search for a cure, and I am willing to lend my talents to help him find it." Clow replied, his lavender eyes conveying his honesty. 

"You'll really help him?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Clow promised.

"Then we must set off now and find Zelgadis-san! We can't wait any longer!" Amelia said, excitedly, as she started pulling her companions towards the gate.

"Princess, I think we should wait until first light tomorrow morning to leave. It will be getting dark soon, and we're all a bit tired from walking all day." Clow said, wisely.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. C'mon! I'll have someone get some rooms ready for you!" Amelia said, as she led them in the opposite direction.

"By the way, Clow-san, you may call me Amelia. Everyone else does!" Amelia said, as she hurried through the hallways, telling some of the servants as she passed that they needed to get some guest rooms ready. And, as though Philionel had known that Lina and Gourry were coming, set up a huge banquet sized meal for the just arrived, and it was waiting for them when they emerged from their rooms (after a hot bath for each of them, of course). 

"Ahh………………the perfect end to a day of traveling. Wouldn't you agree, Gourry?" Lina asked, as she patted her stomach.

"Yeah." Gourry sighed, in response.

"It was a very good meal. Thank you, your Highness." Clow said, in agreement to what Lina and Gourry had said. There was a laugh from Philionel.

"Think nothing of it! It isn't often that a living legend decides to drop in unannounced! And please, call me Phil!" Philionel said, casually, pleased that the meal had been enjoyed. The only one who didn't appear to be enjoying himself was Xellos. He stood in a shadowed corner, watching them, looking a little bit paler than usual.

"Are you all right, Xellos? You appear to be under the weather." Clow said, as he looked at the oddly silent Mazoku. Xellos appeared to jump a little, then gave the sorcerer his trademark 'Trickster Priest' smile.

"I'm fine, Clow. No need to worry about me!" Xellos said, with a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But you do look pale, Xellos-san." Amelia added, agreeing with Clow.

"Aren't I always pale, Amelia?" Xellos asked, with some impatience in his voice. Amelia thought it over, then nodded.

"I guess so." Amelia said, uncertainly.

"Then it's settled! Now, I'll be back at dawn. Don't wait up." Xellos, with his usual grin, even if it did look a little strained.

"We won't." Lina replied, as the Mazoku departed. The night passed uneventfully, and Clow was up before the sun, preparing to cast a special spell. 

"Golden rays, Light of the sun……" Clow murmured, just as the sun peeked over the eastern horizon, bathing him in a warm golden glow. When this happened, Clow stretched out his left hand, and the sunlight gathered there.

"Magic of the dragons, come unto me and give this being form. Come forth, Kerberos, Guardian of the Sun!" Clow commanded, as the ball of condensed sunlight leaped from his hand, growing larger before it came to a stop in midair. From there, golden flames erupted from the light, forming a pair of huge wings that were folded on top of one another and around something. When the wings had stopped forming, Clow took a step towards the wings, calling the name he had called out during the incantation.

"Kerberos." Clow said, watching as the wings unfurled, to reveal a beautiful winged lion.

"Master?" Kerberos asked, golden eyes innocent as a child's. Clow smiled and nodded. 

"Yes. My name is Clow Reed." Clow said, introducing himself to his creation. 

"Clow Reed……………Clow-sama?" Kerberos asked, not unlike a child getting to know his parent's name. Unbeknownst to the two, another pair of eyes had seen Kerberos' 'birth', and was somewhat disturbed by what he saw.

"_How could this be? How could a mere human use Golden Dragon magic? It shouldn't even be possible, yet he did!_" Xellos thought, as he watched the two leave the chamber.

Lina, Amelia, Gourry, and Phil watched in stunned silence as Clow strode into the dining hall with what appeared to be a lion at his heels. 

"Whoa, whoa, Clow! What is that?!" Lina asked, voicing her disbelief immediately.

"This, Lina, is Kerberos, Guardian of the Sun. He'll be traveling with us from here on out. Kero, these are my traveling companions, Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, and Princess Amelia. I expect you to treat them with respect." Clow said, patiently. The lion nodded, his eyes honestly curious about these new people.

"Yes, Clow-sama." Kerberos said, obediently, as Amelia tentatively approached and rubbed his ears, getting a rumbling purr from him.

"He's so sweet! Please say that he can go with us, Lina-san! Please!" Amelia begged.

"I don't see why not. Could come in handy down the road. Must've taken a heck of a lot of magic to create him, but I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from the Sorcerer Supreme, huh?" Lina asked, sounding just a little bit jealous. Clow again smiled.

"Well, well! Good morning, all! I see that Clow Reed has a new friend!" Xellos said, appearing from nowhere, giving the human sorcerer a cheeky grin as he did so.

"Good morning, Xellos. Where were you all night? I thought for certain that you would have caused some sort of trouble." Clow said, jokingly.

"Yare, yare, that would have been far too predictable. Now, what you did this morning was very unpredictable! Would you mind telling us how you did that?" Xellos asked, trying to goad Clow into anger. Instead, he only received a closed eye smile from the sorcerer.

"Now there was an old saying that I picked up in my travels a hundred years ago…………oh, what was it? Ah! Now I remember! Sore wa himitsu desu!" Clow said, with a laugh. Amelia stifled a giggle as a look of complete disbelief appeared on the Mazoku's face, complete with the 'deer in the headlights' look. Lina, however, was rolling on the floor, unable to control her laughter. Even Gourry got the joke and was chuckling softly at Xellos' expense.

"_I can't believe this! He's made a fool out of me! And with my own saying, too! Who is this man, anyway?!_" Xellos wondered, as he watched the group sit down for breakfast, and as Kerberos sat at his master's feet, waiting for anything (especially some savory smelling table scraps) to come his way. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Clow winced when yet another shouting match began between Lina and Kerberos. It had been two days since they (Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Xellos, Clow, and Kerberos) had left Seiruun, and already two of them couldn't get along.

"We're NOT taking you into a town and that's final! With our luck, you'd scare all of the people away and we'd never get another decent meal!" Lina said, fangs bared and eyes glowing.

"So what do you intend for me to do?! Stay outside of a town while you all feast heartily and to your heart's content?!" Kerberos retaliated, also baring his fangs as he and the Sorceress Supreme went head to head.

"That's enough!" Clow shouted, finally losing his patience with the two and ramming the end of his staff into the ground. Both Lina and Kerberos froze and stared at him in shock.

"We've been hearing you two argue since we left Seiruun. We are all going into town together, and that is final!" Clow said, the look in his eyes telling both sorceress and guardian beast that he was not a man to be messed with when he was angry.

"_His anger is a delectable treat, but I almost feel as though I have felt this aura before. But where? Where have I felt it?_" Xellos thought, as Clow calmed down from his rare show of temper.

"Hey, Lina-san, isn't this the town where Filia-san lives?" Amelia asked, looking around as they came to the outskirts.

"I think you're right, Amelia. Let's drop by and see if Filia is home…." Lina murmured, a sly smile lighting her features.

"_Uh-oh_……………………" Clow thought, as he reluctantly followed Lina to a small shop near the town's center.

"Vases and Maces? What kinda name is that?" Kerberos asked, as he looked to his master for answers.

"I don't know. But I have the feeling we're about to find out…………the hard way." Clow muttered, as Lina started pounding on the wooden door.

"Ne! Filia! Open up, dammit!" Lina shouted, impatiently. Immediately, a window above them opened, and what appeared to be a young woman peered out at them; her hair disheveled and her eyes blazing.

"Lina Inverse! Couldn't you have chosen a better time to come by?" Filia asked, angrily.

"What's the problem? You're not usually one to be sleeping the day away like this, Filia!" Lina replied. Filia sighed in irritation.

"Val's been awake since two days ago. He won't sleep, and he refuses to eat. I don't know what to do." Filia said, as the sound of a baby crying came from within her room.

"Let me see him. I think something might be going on." Clow said, as suspicions arose in his mind. Filia nodded, reluctantly, and disappeared from view. She reappeared at the door with a baby in her arms.

"I don't know what else to do. By all appearances he's a normal, healthy dragon child; but something is keeping him from eating and sleeping." Filia said, so distraught by her foster child's odd behavior that she didn't notice Xellos standing there. Ever so gently, Clow took the child from Filia's arms and gazed down at him. Val blinked up at the tall sorcerer with clear, innocent eyes, unafraid.

"Sorcery of any kind is always well hidden by illusion. There is something darker at work here." Clow murmured, as he focused on an aura that was hidden around the child.

"Disperse." Clow murmured, so softly that even Xellos had a hard time hearing him. There was a brilliant flash, and then they all saw Val peacefully drift into slumber in the sorcerer's arms.

"Amazing……………" Filia muttered, in disbelief.

"That was Elvish magic." Gourry said, matter-of-factly, from behind Lina. Everyone turned and gave Gourry a disbelieving look; he knew what kind of magic it was without being told?!

"How do you know, Gourry?" Lina asked, curious as to how her usually dimwitted companion knew.

"I saw my mother use the same spell once." Gourry replied, simply.

"Then that would make your mother an elf, correct?" Clow asked, as he handed the child back to Filia.

"Yes." Gourry said, as comprehension filled his bright blue eyes for the first time.

"Then all four races are accounted for in this group; elves, humans, Mazoku, and Ryuzoku." Clow said, as he looked knowingly at Filia.

"What're you getting at, Clow?" Lina asked, again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Clow in turn asked, succeeding in annoying the whole group.

"_There's something strangely familiar about him_………….." Filia thought, as she eyed the mysterious sorcerer warily.

That night found Clow in the woods near Filia's hometown. The rest of the crew was inside, enjoying a home-cooked meal for a change, while he stood alone on the shore of a lake.

"Clow! You comin' or not? The food's almost gone!" Lina shouted.

"I'll be there in a moment, Miss Inverse. There is something I must do first." Clow replied, looking away and back at the mirror-like surface of the lake.

"_This is going to be much harder._" Clow thought, watching as the moon rose, signaling the start of his spell.

"Silver rays…………..Silent watcher of the stars…………." Clow murmured, as winds rose around him. In the shadows, Xellos watched in amazement and shock.

"_This is Mazoku magic! What in the world is he?!?_" Xellos wondered, his eyes wide as the human sorcerer used one of the most powerful spells in his race.

"Come unto me and form my servant…………." Clow whispered, gritting his teeth when slicing pain raced through him because of the dark magic. With those words, the winds rose to a loud roar, whipping Clow's robes and hair wildly, and forcing him to one knee. As before with Kerberos, two wings formed in front of him, but this time they were pure silvery white. With the last vestiges of his strength, Clow once again stood, and addressed the folded wings that were suspended weightlessly over the lake.

"Yue, come forth." Clow called, his tone commanding, yet gentle. Immediately, the creature within the wings complied, revealing a more human, almost angelic, figure.

"I am here, my master. And I will ever serve you." Yue murmured, softly.

"Thank you for coming, Yue." Clow replied, then promptly passed out.

"Master!" Yue yelped, startled that his master had just lost consciousness.

"Clow! What's goin' on out here?!" Lina shouted, as she and her companions ran over, skidding to a halt when they saw Yue kneeling there, with the unconscious sorcerer in his arms.

"Oh man, what happened to him?" Gourry asked, as he watched Lina approach the thoroughly shaken young Mazoku.

"I take it he just pulled another stunt like he did in Seiruun. Except this time, it's different. This guy's a Mazoku." Lina said, as she pointed Yue out.

"Then he's not coming in my house. I don't want him anywhere near Val." Filia snapped, irritably.

"What have I done wrong?" Yue asked, completely at a loss for the reason that these new people should hate him.

"Nothing. You've done nothing wrong." Amelia said, gently.

"Then why can't I go where Clow-sama is going?" Yue again asked, sounding every bit the frightened child that he was (he did look to be only thirteen or fourteen years old at this point). It was then that Amelia's heart melted.

"Filia-san, we can't just leave him out here. He was just born a few moments ago." Amelia said, arguing the young Mazoku's case.

"Yeah, Fi-chan, don't be heartless. You wouldn't turn Val away if the situation were different, would you?" Xellos asked, impertinently. Filia growled.

"Of course I wouldn't! But this isn't Val! This is a newborn Mazoku! He's just as dangerous as a mature Mazoku!" Filia snarled.

"I dunno, he doesn't look that dangerous to me." Gourry stated, as he ruffled Yue's hair in an almost brotherly way. Yue in turn gave Gourry a look of confused innocence.

"What I'm trying to figure out is how Clow could have had control over Mazoku magic. It just doesn't seem possible, yet here's the proof that he did it. What's more is the fact that he created Kerberos with Golden Dragon magic before, and that should have been impossible as well. He even has a good grasp over Elven magic! What is he, really? Is he human or what?" Lina asked, as she gazed at the unconscious sorcerer.

"Maybe we will find out the answer to that question when he wakes up. For now, let's get him inside." Filia said, her temper having cooled somewhat. Amelia, Gourry, and Lina followed without question, as Gourry carried Clow inside with them. This left Yue standing alone in the moonlight that had birthed him, looking a little like a lost kitten standing in the rain.

"You there. Are you coming inside or not?" Filia asked, testily. With a start, Yue returned to himself and rushed inside to join his master.


End file.
